Lyra Luthor
by ryan456
Summary: Lyra potter(fem harry) adopted by Lex luthor after appearing in his office, wrong child who lived, a mix between Harrypotter, the superman man of steal and mass effect ,Halo, doctor who crossover and some other series, yuri harem. Don't like don't read. fem harry is a elf


Lyra Potter a 7 year old girl with long black hair, green eyes and wearing a over sized white shirt with black trousers is running through the hallways of a school being chased by four boys around her age. As the boys chase her the lead one shouts" just give up freak."

As Lyra runs her right foot hits her left foot and falls over crashing into the floor and they then start to kick her and the lead one says" that's what you get for being a freak potter."

The four boys then leave and Lyra starts crying and muttering " why me? what did I ever do to deserve this?"

As Lyra curls up and starts rocking and sobbing. Then she gets engulfed in a bright light and disappears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lyra reappears in a office and looks around still crying, she then asks herself" where am I?"

She then stands up and looks at the door when she hears foot steps and sees the door open revealing a man with short orange hair in a black hoodie over a blue shirt and black trousers with him is a women with light brown hair in a black suit with a blue shirt and red tie behind him. The man then stops walking and looks at Lyra and asks" Mercy, why is their a child in my office?"

Mercy responds" I don't know sir."

The man then walks over to Lyra and kneels down and asks" hey there what's your name?"

Lyra answers" Lyra potter and where am i?"

The man responds" well my name is Lex Luthor and you're in my office in metropolis united states do you know how you got here?

Lyra responds" no i don't i was at my school my cousin and some of his friends were chasing me i was crying and suddenly i was here."

Lex shows a look of shook and he says" Interesting and were do you live?"

Lyra responds" Surrey."

Lex then says" oh if that's true then you're far far away from home your parents will be worried."

Lyra responds with anger " No they will not i don't know my parents they dropped me at my aunt's door one night and left me there , and my aunt she isn't much of a mother."

Lex then says" i imagine you must be hungry for the voyage what do you think of getting something to eat seeing a doctor and getting you some comfortable place to rest?"

Lyra says" sounds great sir."

Lex then stands up, turns to Mercy and says "Take her get her the food she wants make sure a pediatrician examines her, while I find out more about her and how she entered the building"

Mercy nods and takes Lyra by the hand and leads her out of the office. As Lex walks to the computer on his desk. He then sits down on his desk and starts researching her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later. Lex is walks into his apartment to see Mercy sitting on the couch watching the news. He then walks over and sits down next to her and asks" so what did you find out?"

Mercy answers" I found out that she is 7, she is small for her age, she is malnourished, got some broken bones that haven't healed properly."  
Lex says" I see."

Mercy asks" so how did it go?"

Lex answers" didn't find out much more then her age, never been to a doctor, her aunt and uncle probably never wanted anyone to know what they did and I found out how she got into the building."

Mercy asks" how?"

Lex answers" she just appeared in a flash of light."

Mercy responds" that is strange."

Lex then asks" so where is she staying?"

Mercy answers" I put her in the guest room since I don't have a spare room in my apartment and I didn't want to leave her alone in a hotel."

Lex says" alright, now tell me everything you found about the ship we found in the Sahara?"

Mercy responds" it is powered by a weird element not found on earth as you could guess, we sent a team of our best officers in and hey found several eggs in it most our destroyed but one remains, they toke the egg out and sent it to one of the research labs before continuing the search but once they went back in only one returned and he collapsed and was taken to one the same lab and is being seen by our best researchers."

Lex says" good, we need to find out what happened to him and take that egg somewhere it can hatch safely, after all it could be something that benefits us."

Mercy says" of course sir."

Lex then gets up of the couch and says" well I got to get some rest so good night and see you tomorrow."

Mercy responds" goodnight sir." Mercy then gets up and walks towards the door while Lex walks towards his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in orbit of earth. Inside a Geth dreadnought's cabin, a red Geth with a blue light is looking down at the information and says" so the humans have discovered the Rachni, I wonder how they will handle them, must observe for more information may be worthy of an alliance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lex walks out of his room into the hallway wearing a black suit, white shirt with top button undone and black trainers. Lex then walks into the living room and sees Lyra who is still wearing the same clothes as the day before and Mercy who is wearing a black blazer, a white blouse, black skirt and black shoes, siting on the couch watching the tv. Lex then walks over to them and says" hello."

Mercy and Lyra then turn their heads around and Mercy says" good morning sir."

Lyra says" good morning."

Lex then looks at Lyra and asks" so how did you sleep?"

Lyra answers" the best night sleep I've ever had thank you."

Lex responds" well the beds are made to be extra comfortable."

Lyra states" no its just the first time I've slept in a proper bed."

Lex asks" what do you mean?"

Lyra answers" I used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs in a makeshift bed."

Lex starts to get angry but quickly calms himself down and he says" well I will do what ever it takes to make sure you never have to go back to living in a cupboard ever again."

Lyra then asks" really?"

Lex answers" yeah, I cant just send you back to live in those conditions."

Lyra then jumps of the couch and runs over to Lex and hugs his legs and says" thank you."

Lex then lowers his right knee so it is on the floor and rubs her hair while saying" your welcome, now can you let go of me."

Lyra nods then lets go of Lex and he stands up and says" Mercy take Lyra to get some new clothes."

Mercy responds" of course sir, now where will you be?"

Lex answers" I will be going to the lab where the egg is and the guy is."

Mercy then says" okay sir, when do you think you will be back?"

Lex responds" I will be back tonight hopefully."

Mercy nods and grabs Lyra's hand. Mercy and Lyra then start walking towards the door and as they approach Lyra turns around waves while saying" bye."  
Lex then waves back while saying" bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later. Lex is siting in his helicopter as it descends onto a helipad. Once the helicopter lands Lex gets of his seat and opens the door to the helicopter and gets out. As Lex steps out of the helicopter he spots two guards in black padded armor, a black helmet with a black mask with two assault rifles in their hands walking side by side towards him. The one on the right says" welcome Mr Luthor."

Lex responds" hello, now are you going to be my escorts."

The same guard responds" yes sir."

Lex says" alright, so what are your names."

The same guard responds" my name is Jack and my partners name is James, now where would you like to go first to the hospital lab or where we are keeping the egg."

Lex responds" I would like to go the the hospital first."

Jack responds" follow me then sir."

Lex nods and the three of them walk into the lab. After a few minutes they enter the hospital ward to see two researchers standing by a window and inside is a man of Chinese origin laying on the bed surrounded by a purple mist being being examined by two men in bio suits. Lex then walks over to the two researchers and he asks" so what is happening to him?"

The one on the right says" we don't know but whatever was in that ship did that."

Lex responds" keep doing tests and make sure no one discovers that ship."

The same scientist says" of course and we will inform you the first chance we get."

Lex then nods and turns to the Jack and says" may we go onto where you are keeping the egg."

Jack nods and the two start walking towards it. After a while they reach a giant cage made of plastic and metal surrounded by scientists. Lex then asks" do we know anything about the egg?"

The closet scientist responds" sorry we don't, but we will let you know as soon as we do."

Lex nods and says" alright." He turns to Jack and James and says" don't worry about showing me out I remember the way out, so good bye."

Jack and James responds in unison" yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later Lex arrives back in his apartment to see Lyra and Mercy siting on the couch watching tv. He then walks over to them and asks" so how was the shopping trip?"

Lyra answers" it was brilliant, I finally have clothes of my own, thank you."

Lex then responds" that's alright, now I have something to ask you."

Lyra asks" what is it?"

Lex responds" how would you like for me to adopt you."

Lyra then jumps of the couch runs to him and hugs him saying" yes, yes."  
Lex responds" Mercy can you get me someone who can hack into the records and change them so Lyra is my daughter."  
Mercy responds" it will be done by tomorrow."

Lex nods and says to Lyra" how about we go to bed now."

Lyra nods and both head of to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Lex wakes up in the same clothes he was wearing the same clothes as the night before and he hears the phone message get sent and he grabs the phone and checks the message and it read, _it is all done I will drop over the certificate sometime._

Lex then puts the phone and walks out to watch Lyra who is wearing a brown top and trousers and he walks over and says" well Lyra it seems you are my daughter."

Lyra then jumps up and hugs him and says" thank you."

Lex then says " well what you watching."

Lyra responds" it is called Spiderman."

Lex responds" well lets watch it together."


End file.
